songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
DimitrisLoveIvi
.]] Dimitris '''(nicknamed '''DimitrisLoveIvi) '''is a Cypriot male member of OVSC. He is hosting Tubevision Contest (abbreviated '''TVC). He was a jury in Widevision Song Contest. He hosted once a Cypriot national selection for Ourvision Song Contest called CY Vision and a Swedish national selection for Ourvision Song Contest called Swedish Sounds. He also hosted a Polish national selection for Widevision Song Contest called Polish Tunes. Personal Info *'Birth Name:' Dimitris Ioannou *'Known as:' DimitrisLoveIvi *'Born:' ♒ Aquarious, February 4, 1998 in Nicosia, Cyprus *'Residence: ' Nicosia, Cyprus *'Origin: ' Cypriot *'Likes: '''Eurovision,' joining online song contests, music Favorites Here are various favorites of Dimitris. *'''Favorite singers: Ivi Adamou, One Direction, Demi Lovato, Little Mix, Cher Lloyd, Katy Perry *'Favorite movies:' This Is Us, The Hunger Games, Divergent, The Back-up Plan *'Favorite TV series:' Nikita, Stalker, Glee, 2 Broke Girls *'Favorite contests:' NVSC, ISC, OESC, MMC DimitrisLoveIvi in Song Contests Victories Contests (active) Northvision Song Contest Eastvision Song Contest Kid's Northvision Nordisk Melodi Grand Prix Tubevision Contest Own Eurovision Song Contest Magical Music Contest International Music Festival Eurofestival Song Contest Rralz Song Contest The Future Song Contest Ultimate Song Contest Eurobeat Song Contest Universe Song Festival Festival of English Music United World Song Contest World Song Festival Universal Music Festival Music Meets Football Contests (not participating/inactive) Ourvision Song Contest Imagine Song Contest Great World Song Festival Velnakin World Song Contest Eurovision Memories Song Contest World Music Contest Fabulous Song Contest Dynamic Song Festival Mousike World Song Contest Your Eurovision Music World Cup Diamond Europe Music Competition Widevision Song Contest Outstanding Song Contest Legendary Song Contest SovietVision Online Music Contest Euro-Asian Song Contest Globalvision Song Contest ValiumSounds Contest Astounding Song Contest The Voice Song Contest Myvision Song Contest Galaxyvision Song Contest Asian Voice Song Contest Glorious Song Contest World Wide Contest Europe Song Contest World Voice Contest Ownvision Song Contest Our Eurovision Song Contest Globalvision Song Contest (FB) Karolottivision Song Contest RandomVision Mad Song Contest Mega Song Contest Simple Song Contest Amazing Music Contest Worldvision Contest OK Song Contest Youvision Song Contest Lovely World Contest European Music Bash Diamonds Song Contest Cool Song Contest Gloryvision Contest Eurosensations Song Contest Tune Up Music Contest World Music Bash Everybody's Song Contest Mega Globe Song Contest Our Music Contest Starlight Festival Jury ranks Ourvision Song Contest Widevision Song Contest Amazing Music Contest National Selection winners Ourvision Song Contest Special editions OVSC, Song of The Decade SoTD #1 SoTD #2 Continental Selections Worldvision Song Contest The Voice Song Contest National selections School 2010–2011: Grade 7 2011–2012: Grade 8 * Science is not a lesson but an average of Physics and Chemistry. 2012–2013: Grade 9 * Science is not a lesson, however it is an average of Physics, Chemistry and Biology. 2013–2014: Grade 10 * Science is not a lesson but an average of Physics, Chemistry and Biology. Tests ''Italic ''indicates mark out of 10. indicates test in first quarter indicates test in second quarter References Category:Users Category:Contest hosts Category:National selection hosts Category:Cypriot users Category:Continental selection hosts